


Winter solstice

by BeautifulDarkMoon



Series: Kat and Hop [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Female Character of Color, Handcuffs, Jim "Chief" Hopper Being Jim "Chief" Hopper, Nipple Piercings, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulDarkMoon/pseuds/BeautifulDarkMoon
Summary: Kat and Hopper spend a snowy winter solstice night at the cabinPart 6 of Kat and Hop
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Series: Kat and Hop [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995385
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Winter solstice

"I will be back tomorrow night hon.." Said kat over the phone, Hopper held the receiver close to his ear and spoke low " I know babe but I really miss you, I smell your damn coconut shampoo on my pillow and it's driving me nuts..tell me what your wearing''.. kat giggled "well grandma has the heat cranked up too 90 so I'm wearing short shorts and a tank top that says " mississippi queen" on it", Hopper leaned back in his chair " babe that's so hot... I can just see that tank top working hard to keep your huge tits in, and those shorts hugging your beautiful ass and hips, those creamy brown legs...I bet your a bit moist with sweat all over..i wanna lick your belly button..babe.." , " jim...." Kat blushed as she wrapped the phone cord around her finger. "When you get back I'm gonna handcuff you and fuck all night" he said, " now that's hot, but remember we gotta wrap presents so we can't be all night " kat laughed "babe it's been 7 days without you and I'm about to burst..when you told me what your wearing my balls got fuller", he looked down, " it's ok..just save it , I promise it will be worth your wait" kat flirted, Hopper growled " your not gonna walk for a week I swear" he said, " well then I look forward to doing wheelies in my wheelchair" she said back, Hopper's voice got serious " have you given any more thoughts to moving in? I know you love your apartment and I don't wanna step on your toes babe. . I love waking up next to you and I love you and El loves you..we can make a good home together, were together all the time anyway ..." ," I have been giving it more thought...we can talk about it tomorrow" kat said. It was 9pm and snowing hard when kat pulled up to the cabin, Hopper came down from the porch to grab her face and kiss her deeply" how was your grandma and your big sister?how was indianapolis?..I wanna here it all babe..I missed you so much" he said, " I missed you too, grandma is fine she told me to bring you to her 80th birthday party later on this year, big sis is doing well her peircing shop is always busy, punk music is solely paying her mortgage and....I have something for you..an early present.." kat said lovingly, his eyes met hers and smiled " what babe.." and she handed him a paper, he looked " this is a moving notice ..babe are you serious?" " I know you've been wanting me to move in..and I've given it alot of thought..so I'm ready to leave my apartment...I love waking up next to you also ...and I'm all yours chief..happy winter solstice" she smiled, "....I love you so much babe.." Hopper kissed her again then lifted her up,"El is at Max's tonight we have the whole place to ourselves.. now I believe I said I was gonna handcuff you.." he said and carried her inside to plop her down on the bed, as he took the handcuffs out of his pocket and got on top of her she started to stop him " wait..I want you to see your other present first", " babe your yummy pussy is my present" he said cuffing her hands to the headboard, kat moaned at the feeling of cold metal on her wrists,it was the coldest thing in the toasty warm cozy cabin," mmm..my girl likes it ..." He started kissing her neck and rubbing her left breast " ow!" She yelled " what is it babe!".. " your present.. lift my shirt" he did and stared at both her nipples beautifully peirced " say something jim......." She said, " uhh...woah..fuck babe... just when I thought I couldn't want you any more..you do this...wow, stunning..when can I play with them?" He eagerly asked ," a few months..but they feel sore but also amazing because my nipples are more sensitive" kat said, Hopper could not take his eyes off her tits " how sensitive are they babe?..." And he started taking off his shirt, the weight of him on her was so arousing..she arched her back" just looking at you without a shirt jim...I feel like I could cum...", He leaned forward and started to blow warm breath on her nipples and she started to pelvic thrust " damn babe... It's like you have a second clit...I love it...god I can't wait till I can lick and tug those nipples", he continued to blow breath " you think you can cum like this baby? You think you can cum with those beautiful tits so then I can stick my cock in that wet pussy?" He asked ,kat felt his hard cock in his jeans digging into her panties and it made her wetter " yes I can cum..god your hot...your dirty mouth is hot" she moaned as the handcuffs on the headboard clinked, Hopper kept blowing warm smoky breath on Kat's swollen sensitive nipples and Hopper slid his hand in Kat's panties " your so wet baby...", " Only for you chief... " she started breathing heavily as he stuck a finger in her wetness and play in her g spot, and began to nip and lick the sides of her boobs gently and her pussy started to clench and her whole body gave into an amazing orgasm. Hopper's pants were soaked with precum, he removed his jeans" ok gorgeous ....I got 7 days worth of cum built up for you", " and I want every drop of it... I missed you" she looked up at him with lust, Hopper held Kat's legs up and drove hard into her, fucking her at a fast pace, he was chasing his pleasure while making sure she was loving it by biting her neck like she likes and using his dirty mouth, kat was brought to another shattering orgasm and Hopper had his, he filled her up like never before and it surprised both of them, Hopper bent up above kat and undid her handcuffs then collapsed on the bed next to her with labored breathing, " I'm so glad your moving in babe...I love you so much", " I love you too Jim...this will be good for us...we just gotta find room for my giant bookshelf" kat said, " we can build an extra room to the cabin..a den...or family room..what do you think?" ," I would love that.. sounds awesome." Hopper started to gently stroke her breasts, " mmm.. beautiful babe.. gorgeous...but what if you have a baby one day...can you still breastfeed?", " If I take the jewelry out..why?" kat asked, Hopper kissed her forehead, " cuz I think we may have just made one"...., They looked at each other with a " yeah right attitude" and laughed.


End file.
